The Children's General Clinic Research Center at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center is a facility designed to provide hospitalization with superior nursing and laboratory support for the investigation of disease in childhool. There are two premie cribs and six beds for infants and older children. The Pediatric Clinical Research Center ward facilities have been utilized in support of 30 protocols during the past year. The utilization of the Center for the evaluation of new metabolic and hematological diseases has especially increased. This Center now has the largest group of infants with biliary astresia, outside of Japan, on which the Kasai procedure has been carried out. At the same time, long-standing studies on trace metal disorders and on a number of aspects of juvenile diabetes continue vigorously. The ambulatory facility has supported 2404 patient visits for clinical research under 40 protocols. The Core Laboratory continues is essential supportive role for inpatient, ambulatory and neonatal investigations. The Pediatric Clinical Research Center's new 2-bed CRC facility in the neonatal ICU at th University of Colorado Health Sciences Center is open and working effectively.